


Easy Prey

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: Among Us AU, F/M, Horror, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Traveling in space can be hard, especially if one of your crewmates has been replaced by a parasitic shapeshifter. One by one the crew members are being found dead and in the end identifying the imposter is up to you.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Easy Prey

**  
**“Sanji I really don’t think we should be doing this…” **  
**

Your skin burned as his hands greedily explored every crevice of your body. His breath was warm and damp on your neck, nibbling on the soft flesh and leaving his marks as his hands cupped your breasts. Silent moans left you, your mind now feeling numb, you tried to remember how the two of you ended up in the dark corner of the electrical room.

“Why shouldn’t we be doing this?” he whispered, his voice dripping with lust. “We might die at any moment shouldn’t we celebrate that we’re alive?”

His voice was like warm honey, you couldn’t say no to him. Everything he was doing to you just felt so good, your heart threatened to leap out of your chest as he lifted up the upper part of your pink suit, were you really going to go with this? While there was an imposter among the crew? So many had already died, you could be next maybe he was right.

Sanji’s head dipped in the valley of your breasts, planting open mouthed kisses he took your right nipple in your mouth. You threw your head back and shivered. The inside of his mouth was warm, his tongue went in circles around your sensitive nub. You let out shaky breaths as you wrapped his blond hair around your fingers. He hissed when you pulled his hair, your nails dug in his scalp. His mouth felt so good on you, Sanji bit, licked and pulled your nipple, driving you absolutely crazy. 

He parted away from you, he had a smug grin plastered on his face. A grin that made your heart skip a beat, your face felt warm and you averted your eyes. He placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you down, you knew what he wanted and you were happy to deliver. 

You stared at the bulge that was visible from the outside of his blue suit. Momentarily your eyes widen, licking your lips, your hands fiddled with the zipper. Sanji took in a sharp breath when you wrapped your fingers around his throbbing cock. He was already leaking with precum, gingerly you licked the tip, tasting him. You enjoyed the bitterness he left in your mouth, you wrapped your lips around the tip, your tongue going in circles. You were enjoying the way he groaned as you continued to taste him. 

Your breath hitched when Sanji placed both hands behind your head and pushed your forward. Feeling his cock at the back of your throat made you gag, he seemed to enjoy this since you could hear him let out loud moans. Your eyes watered, Sanji snapped his hips, thrusting into your mouth as if he was fucking your pussy. Spit mixed with precum dribbled down from your chin. You tried to relax your throat but he was giving you no room to breathe. His hips continued to mercilessly snap forth and back. Your chin ached, despite your mouth being strained you couldn’t help but moan as he fucked your throat. You felt wetter with each thrust. 

“ _-ah fuck_ , your mouth feels so good,” he panted. “You like it don’t you? Being used like a fleshlight?”

With half lidded eyes, you looked up to him and groaned when you saw that he was staring down at you. He wrapped your hair around his fingers and buried himself deep into your mouth, he came right down your throat. 

Sanji’s cum tasted bitter and felt thick as it slid down your throat. His hand held you in place as he continued to splurt his seed into you. Not wanting it to go to waste, hungrily, you swallowed every bite. When he finally released you, you coughed and took in deep breaths. 

You looked back at him only to see him smirking down at you, his eyes dark by lust, you knew he was far from done. 

That is until the alarm went off. The alarm that you feared the most. The alarm that signalled that someone was found dead. 

Lowering your helmet back down, you glanced at Sanji. For a moment his eyes flashed a hint of annoyance. But he was quick to hold your hand and pull you towards the cafeteria, you dismissed the look as your paranoia playing tricks on you. A soft smile tugged at your lips. You were happy that he was with you. 

When the two of you arrived your heart stopped. Only Nami,Usopp and Robin sat around the table. Nami was biting her lip clearly trying not to break down then and there. Usopp looked pale and was shaking. Robin seemed calm as always but she was clearly bothered as she didn’t look at you. 

“I-I saw Zoro,” he whispered as he made eye contact with you. “He was impaled.” 

“ _İmpaled?_ ” you asked, trying to wrap your mind around it. 

Your legs trembled and you were hardly able to take a seat. Zoro… he was gone, along with Luffy, Chopper, Franky and Brook. They were all gone. 

“Where?” Sanji asked, breaking the silence. 

“He was in medbay.” Nami answered. 

“I was with Nami.” Robin said. “Where were you Sanji?”

“I was with y/n.” 

“T-That’s true.” 

Why were you hesitating? It was the truth. Fear engulfed your heart as the conversation continued. 

“That means only Usopp was alone then?”

“W-Wait!” Usopp stuttered. “Don’t look at me! I’m the one who reported it besides we don’t know when he was killed.” 

“I just asked a simple question.” you could feel the smugness radiating from Sanji. “Why are you suddenly so on edge?”

“Because you’re clearly blaming me!” Usopp shouted. 

“Robin asked a simple question and I just stated a fact. You were alone weren’t you?”

“I…was.” 

“Well after that outburst I vote that Usopp is the impostor.” 

“I..agree with Sanji.” 

“Nami?!” 

You hated how Usopp genuinely sounded and looked hurt. You couldn’t believe that it was him. But maybe it was?

“I think that Sanji is the impostor.” Robin said. 

You felt your blood freeze when she said that. Sanji squeezed your hand reassuringly, snapping you out of your shock momentarily. 

“I think it’s him too!” Usopp shouted, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Then that leaves only y/n.” Nami said, looking directly at you.

All eyes turned to you. Usopp was sweating and Sanji just seemed a tad bit nervous. Darkness fell upon you. Who would you choose? Your friend or your lover? Which one was the imposter? Sanji was with you the whole time. Sanji’s thumb grazed the top of your hand, you could feel the warmth he radiated. He felt so secure, so safe. You just wanted him to hold you and never let go. 

“Do I have to choose?” you asked. 

“Yes.” Nami’s voice was ice cold. 

Swallowing you looked down at the table. You felt cold. 

“Usopp,” you took in a deep breath. “Usopp is the _impostor_.”

“What!?” he screamed. You bit your bottom lip, it felt as someone was squeezing your heart. 

“You heard her,” Sanji’s voice made you shiver, it even sounded colder then Nami’s. He stood up, ready to kick Usopp out. “Get off the ship impostor.” 

“N-No! It’s not me!” 

Usopp’s pleads didn’t stop Sanji from grabbing him and throwing him out. All of you watched as he wiggled in the endless voice of space soon to be motionless. You couldn’t look much longer and buried your face into Sanji’s chest. Nami touched your shoulder. 

“We should go and do the repairs.” she said, clearly starting to regret her decision. 

You slowly nodded. Sanji followed Nami to the navigation, you were going to tag along but you were stopped, when you turned you noticed that Robin had held your hand. 

“You made a mistake.” she simply said and left you. 

A chill went down your spine among hearing those words. But you knew she was wrong. There was no way you sent Usopp to his death by claiming that he was an impostor. Your stomach churning you went to navigation. Your hands felt cold and sweaty at the same time. You felt absolutely sick. 

“Y/N RUN!”

With full force Nami bumped into you. Knocking out the breath in your lungs the two of you fell down. You took in a deep breath, trying to comprehend what was going on you managed to open your eyes. You could see Nami’s terrified face through her helmet. Her eyes wide, cheeks glistening with her tears, you held your breath as your pulse quickened. 

Breathing became easier when Nami was lifted, she shouted as she was being lifted by two black tentacles, at least you assumed there were tentacles. Nami kicked the air and tried to free herself, you stood there frozen with fear. 

The last thing Nami did was reach out to you. 

Blood dripped down, staining your pink suit with red. You couldn’t take your eyes off of her, a sharp object had gone through her chest, warm blood pouring down from her wound, her body now dangling, lifeless. 

_“N-Nami?”_

Her body fell to the ground with a loud thud as an answer. You crawled towards her, your hands trembling, you shaked her again and again and again. Nami never woke up. 

“Y/n-chan I don’t think she’s going to wake up.” you hear the voice of Nami’s assailant hum. 

Tears dropped down from your cheeks as you leaned over your friend’s corpse. You clutched her spacesuit, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. Knowing that your wish would never come true you straightened up and faced the killer. 

“Sanji.” you hissed. “It was you all along?”

“That’s right.” he replied with a smile. 

He took a step closer to you and you jumped back. Sanji chuckled when he noticed the fear in your eyes, he feed off of your fear as he took another step. You were frozen with fear, your breathing short and uneven. He stood right before you and with a quick motion he tore off your helmet and threw it to the side. 

“You were so blindly in love.” he cackled. “You just made it so easy.”

“Since when have you been imitating him?” 

Surely it shouldn’t be that far in time. Sanji kneeled down, his suit stained with blood, he took off his mask as well revealing the wicked smile he had. He was truly enjoying this. 

“Since you lot left Pluto.” 

“Pluto…?”

_That meant…_

“You started to fall for _“Sanji”_ after that, right?” he asked, grinning. “You never fell in love with him though. You fell in love with _me._ ” his eyes flashed and became red momentarily. 

You felt sick. Sanji never fell in love with you, Sanji never cuddled you, Sanji never comforted you. It was all…that thing, the impostor, the alien. He placed a hand under your chin and lifted your face so that you would face him. You hated that he looked like Sanji, your body betrayed you as your cheeks started to heat up. 

“I really don’t want to kill you,” he said, sighing. “Thanks to you I managed to kill everyone and it’s really fun to play with you but I’m not sure how you’re going to feel after this.” 

“I feel nothing.” you lied. 

“Is that so?” he shrugged. “Then that makes my job easier.” 

His hand came down on your throat, his nails digging into your skin. Your eyes watered, slowly but surely your windpipe was getting crushed. The impostor that was wearing Sanji’s face flashed you a toothy grin. 

“Thank you for making me experience human pleasures y/n.”

Before you blacked out you wished you could warn Robin. You wished you hadn’t sent Usopp to his death. You wished you could warn everyone before any of this happened. 

You wished you could’ve saved the real Sanji. 

But all of your wishes quickly drowned into eternal darkness. 


End file.
